nightmare
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: one shoot about miriallia


Nightmare

_Disclaimer: all characters belongs to Sunrise _

_Sorry for bad grammar. Its just google translate by the way!_

Miriallia look left and right, forward and back, up and down. There is only black. How strange it seems feels one hour ago when tolle and her had lunch in the school cafeteria. it's just seems 30 minutes ago when she bother Kira, fellow students by taking his paper work that must be finished this afternoon to professor Kato. It was just about 10 minutes ago when she and Flay and Jessica discuss the latest cosmetics catalog.

Why now is she is standing at vacuum endless room full black and dark colored?  
"Where is it?" asked Miriallia.

"Excuse me if anyone here?" she asked.

Miriallia body suddenly could landed. The place was now already have the basic but still dark.

Psiuung! Burst of light lit from the side. Miriallia shocked. Darkness turns and empty background that is now turned into a city teeming with ruins. The cloud was so overcast cloudy. Suddenly out of nowhere came the people. So many people push miriallia. They are running. And the something behind it was Gundam, a plenty of gundam.

"Attack!"

"ZAFT attack!"

"Please help!" Shrieked the people.

Miriallia flabbergasted. Strangely she did not come running. Her legs were stiff as a gundam shining laser that could demolish a building shoot at her.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" shrieked Miriallia but someone pushed her.

"Milly" shrieked when the man crashed into Milly and save her. Miriallia flabbergasted. He is Tolle! "Tolle!" Miriallia cried hugging her boyfriend. She was so scared. During this time she was the anti-war people who never knew what it was like stuck in a state of war. Now she is here watching her city was destroyed, the university destroyed, their homes destroyed, her lives destroyed. She did not know what to do anymore. What would life be when everything ruin?

"Lighten Milly, I will protect you!" Miriallia Cried, hugging Tolle. Tolle hugged her too. Miriallia closed her eyes, she felt a little better. Yet still she was scared.

Suddenly Tolle stretchable arms. "Tolle?" Said Miriallia. Tolle took off his arms. Miriallia opened her eyes again. Suddenly the sky that was overcast covering the city and filled with Gundam is now issuing a glimmer of light. Such a burst of light that fell from heaven. Tolle suddenly have wings. He was flapping his wings. He was flying. Milly flabbergasted. "Tolle!" Cried Miriallia.

Tolle is so peaceful and making a beautiful smile. "I'll protect you, Milly!" he said before he flew. And there beside him is Kira. Kira also have wings, he also fly!

"Tolle where are you going?" Tolle do not leave me! "Screamed Miriallia. "Kira! What are you doing!? She could see Kira and Tolle flying towards the light and a ray of white light is now enlarged and cloudy and evil gundam gundam eliminated.

"Tolle! Kira! "Screamed Miriallia cry. He wants to pursue Tolle or Kira but they kept flying away until beyond reach. Someone stop miriallia effort to reach Tolle. Miriallia looked, Sai! One of her classmates.

"Miriallia come on, be patient," she cried. Miriallia crying loudly. "Tolle do not think to leave me!" Kira and Tolle was not seen again.

Miriallia feel so sad, she could not even stand up. Her legs felt weak. she looked down, still crying. "What's going on? Where Tolle? Where Kira? I want to be with them! "Cried Miriallia while still sat up, looked down and cried. Miriallia could feel Sai hands holding her left shoulder. Sai uttered words about patience and steadfast but Miriallia can not hear.

Slap! Suddenly come a red shoe in front of Miriallia eyes. Miriallia looked up. There's someone standing in front of her. Miriallia was not too clear to see. He is the young man who had a beautiful skin tanning, purple eye, and golden blond hair. Handsome and wearing strapping red clothes. His gaze toward Miriallia shade as if they have known each other a long time evethought Miriallia can not recall ever met that handsome young man.

"I will protect you, Miri ..." he said in a voice that is between bass and tenor. Miriallia winced.

"Who are you?" Asked Miriallia.

The stranger hugging Miriallia. Miriallia revolt. Sai suddenly was no longer behind her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Screamed Miriallia.

"Milly!" said a voice tight. Miriallia blinked. She opened his eyes. An old man a half-century years old standing in front of her.

Miriallia flushed. "Pro ... professor Kato?"asked milly. She realized she was falling asleep in industrial engineering class. Milly could see Sai, Kuzzey, Kira, Flay and Jessica laughed at her along with her other classmates. Miriallia face flushed.

"Milly, it looks like you should wash your face," Tolle smile and sat beside her. Miriallia blinked. Tolle was beside her, healthy and not winged. He is still here, not to leave her. She wanted to hug him as much as she could do, but because it was in class, she thought better not to do it.

"Yes ..." said Miriallia quickly.

_It was just a dream... sure_, thought Miriallia assured. At that time, the air was so fresh. Birds still sing in Heliopolis. At that time, a week before the ZAFT attack to Heliopolis.


End file.
